Boda
by LynnMoriiko
Summary: Ver el amor de mi vida casarse con mi mejor amigo es algo que me ha partido el alma.


**Ver el amor de mi vida casarse con mi mejor amigo es algo que me ha partido el alma.**

**Por más que intente hacer algo por darle fin a esa boda no lo logre, simplemente deje que todo surgiera como se había planeado.**

**Deseaba que todo lo surgido en ese día fuera pesadillas.**

**Quería que Hinata fuera mi esposa no de Sasuke.**

**Y así será…**

Sentí como si mi corazón se partiera en mil pedazos, al verlos allí a punto de casarse. No quería estar allí, pero debía de estarlo, era la boda de mi mejor amigo, no faltaría, ni siquiera en esta situación le podía fallar.

A ninguno.

La chica con que se casaba mi amigo era la misma por la que tantas veces habías rivalizado, y como siempre el consiguió el amor de las chicas.

-Naruto-alce mi vista y allí estaba él con su traje de gala.

-¿Qué paso?-trate de sonar alegre aunque sabía muy a mis adentro que no era así.

-Ya es la hora acompáñame amigo-estiro su mano hacia mí.

-Por supuesto-esboce una gran sonrisa como era habitual. Me pare, era el momento de acompañar a mi amigo a su boda.

En media hora estaríamos en la iglesia.

En el camino no pude parar de pensar. ¿Cómo rayos había podido llegara yo a aceptar a ser el padrino de esto? Tal vez solo quería apoyarlos a los dos en aquel momento.

Pero estoy molesto… habría sido más apropiado si se lo hubiera pedido a Kiba o a Shino ellos también son buenos amigos de los dos.

Ahora no quiero tomar ese papel.

-Hey dobe ¿Te pasa algo?-Su voz me saco de mis pensamientos.

-No, no me pasa nada tan solo estaba pensado si no deje los anillos-puse mi mano detrás de mi nuca de una forma despreocupada.

-Más te vale que los traiga o si no te regresare pero de una patada-esto ultimo sonó amenazante.

-No te preocupes teme aquí los tengo-busque entre el bolsillo de mi camisa y se los mostré.

-Menos mal-suspiro-espero que este día se perfecto-sonrió, pocas veces en mis años de amistad lo había visto sonreír de esa manera.

Desde que salía con ella se mostraba menos serio. A ella la tomaba enserio, no como a las otras chicas.

Siempre jugando con ellas. Más le vale que a ella no le haga nada, ni la cambie por otra, porque no lo personare nunca si algo así pasara.

-Ya llegamos-pude divisar la iglesia desde el coche.

-Si es el momento-Sasuke fue el primero en bajar, continuado de mí-Ya ha llegado bastante gente.

-¿Cuántas lloraran por el niño bonito?-más que una pregunta era una burla. Sasuke durante la secundaria tuvo muchas chicas detrás de él. Aun me parece injusto. Rompió muchos corazones.

-Que hagan lo que quieran ahora solo tengo ojos para una sola persona-me miro-Ya te dije este día quiero que sea perfecto.

-Lo escuche, tampoco soy sordo-hice un reproche-ven vamos a saludar.

Nos acercamos a donde estaban algunos amigos, bueno a decir estaban todos, hasta mi prima estaba allí, aun cuando me dijo varias veces que no vendría a ver que su amado Sasuke se casara con una persona diferente a ella.

-Karin-Me acerque a ella.

-Naruto, que guapo te ves-paso su mano arreglando al parecer algunas arrugas de mi chaqueta. Se mostraba feliz haciendo eso, de hecho Karin le gustaba hacer siempre lo que podía para que yo me viera bien.

-Pensé que no ibas a venir-se detuvo.

-No me deprimiré más por Sasuke-kun, ya acepte que él se fuera a casar, así que me alegro por él y vine para demostrárselo-estaba decidida. Ya había llorado mucho por él, lamento mucho el día en que se lo presente.

-Me alegro por ti-la abrace.

-Tu deberías hacer lo mismo-la solté, eso me tomo por sorpresa, pero no iba a admitirlo tan fácilmente.

-¿De qué hablas?-trate de fingir que no había entendido.

-Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero.

-No comprendo a que te refieres.

-Se que estas enamorado de-se acerco a su oído-Hinata.

Pude sentir como mis mejillas ardían. ¿Era tan obvio?

-¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

-Eso no tiene importancia, pero nunca debiste aceptar ser el padrino de esta boda.

La tome del brazo y nos alejamos de la multitud.

-Lo sé, pero no les puedo fallar.

-Eres muy bueno, pero hay cosas a las cuales nos tenemos que negar por nuestro propio bien.

-Hey Naruto-vi de donde venia la voz, era Sasuke.

-¿Qué pasa?-le grite.

-Es hora, va…-hizo una pausa al ver a mi prima-Hola Karin, no pensé verte aquí.

-¿Cómo no iba a venir? Quiero estar con Sasuke-kun en este día-sonrió.

-Me alegra verte, vamos Naruto-me jalo.

-Nos vemos ahorita Karin-le dije mientras ara arrastrado al interior de la iglesia.

En el interior del recinto se encontraban ya muchos de los invitados, seguramente el resto estaría esperando afuera para ver a la novia.

Me puse nervioso al igual que Sasuke cuando empezó la marcha nupcial la cual indicaba que la novia ya había llegado. Muchos de los que estaban afuera empezaron a entrar entre ellos pude ver a Karin, quien se sentó en una de las últimas filas, sabía que no quería estar tan cerca de la escena que seguía.

-Gracias por estar aquí Naruto.

-Siempre cuenta conmigo.

Y en ese instante pude divisarla por fin, aun no veía ni su rostro ni su cabello el velo lo cubría, aun así se veía divina.

Todo pasaba en cámara lenta caminaba hacia donde nos encontrábamos un poco nerviosa. Nosotros aun peor, mire a Sasuke, no dejaba de sonreír mientras la veía. De cierta manera eso me hizo feliz.

Y sin darme cuenta ella ya estaba junto a él.

-Te recomiendo uno de mis tesoros-Hablo el padre de ella.

-Eso lo hare por todos mis medios-Dijo Sasuke mientras tomaba la mano de ella. Y allí comenzó la ceremonia.

Mientras transcurría la ceremonia no podía dejar de pensar en cómo darle fin a esto, y cada vez estábamos de esa gran frase de "Si hay alguien que se oponga a esta unión que hable ahora o calle para siempre" ansiaba ser yo el que interviniera, pero sabía que había más de una "Fan" de Sasuke que claramente haría algo.

Espere nerviosamente ese momento. Mientras les daba los anillos deseaba botarlos pero no me atreví, no me quedaba más que esperar a que alguien interviniera.

-Si hay alguien que se oponga a esta unión que hable ahora o calle para siempre-dijo por fin el padre.

-Yo me opongo-dijeron varias chicas al mismo tiempo.

-Sasuke-kun no te cases, yo te hare más feliz-Dijo una de las chicas mientras se acercaba a él.

-Ya te he dicho en muchas ocasiones que tu no me gustas Ino-La rubia resbalo un par de lagrimas manchando su maquillaje.

-¿Y esta que se cree?-mire hacia la voz familiar era Karin que sin darme cuenta estaba al lado mío.

-¿Karin tú también vas a intervenir?

-No, solo venia a ver el show de primera fila-vimos a donde estaba Ino, lloraba y le suplicaba a Sasuke que no se casara aunque ya no estaba sola ahora con ella estaban otras dos chicas, una de ellas Sakura. Sasuke no hallaba la manera de hacerlas entrar en razón-Ve a ayudarle, o ¿Vas a ayudar, pero con ellas?

-Karin, no digas tonterías-Me acerque a Sasuke y tome a Ino y a Sakura del brazo-Bueno amigas ya no se humillen más, mejor nos esperan en la recepción-las jale hasta uno de los coches que se encontraban afuera, vi el de Hidan y me dirigí al de él. Como me lo suponía iba el leyendo su biblia-Hey Hidan una manita-Él me miro y movió su cabeza de forma positiva. Hidan pertenecía a otra religión razón por la cual él no estaba adentro.

-Y estas ¿Hicieron show?-asentí. Hidan abrió una de las puertas del auto y las metí-Te las dejo, ya vengo con otras.

Regrese a la iglesia. Shikamaru venía con la otra chica, le hice señas de que la llevara al coche de Hidan.

Karin estaba abrazando a Hinata, se me hizo extraño, pero igual me dirigí a Sasuke.

-Gracias Naruto-me puso la mano en el hombro.

-Sí, sí sigamos con a ceremonia padre- me acomode a donde estaba.

-Cálmate hermosa-le escuche decir a Karin-Es hora de continuar con la boda-volvió a su asiento.

Al parecer ni Karin iba a darle fin a esa boda.

Pronto llego el momento del beso el cual los declaraba marido y mujer no pude aguantar más y solté una par de lágrimas las cuales seque rápidamente sin darle importancia a mis sentimientos.

Mientras todos salían de la iglesia para felicitar a la nueva familia yo me quede muy detrás de todos, nadie lo había notado, claro a acepción de mi prima.

-Lo lamento-me abrazo.

-No lo digas así pensara que estábamos en un funeral y no en un matrimonio-sonreí la tome de la mano-Bueno ahora Fotos.

-Vamos a forzar las sonrisas, todo por los amigos.

-Tú no cambias-mande mi brazo por encima de sus hombros.

Al salir no pude ocultarme a las fotos, después de todo soy el padrino. Al terminar nos dirigiríamos a la recepción pero Karin me hizo señas de que la esperara, estaba hablando con Suigetsu un amigo desde hace varios años.

-Quedamos así, nos vemos más tarde necesito hablar con Naruto-dijo Karin mientras se despedía de Suigetsu.

-Y ¿Qué quieres hablar conmigo?-le dije como si no tuviera idea de lo que quería hablar conmigo, pero sé perfectamente de que es, o más bien de quien es.

-Eres un idiota Naruto-me pego en la cabeza-Tenias la oportunidad perfecta para darle fin a esta boda y no fuiste capaz, imbécil.

Estaba molesta y sus palabras me daban como golpes en la cara me dolían más que el golpe.

-Solamente no pude hacerlo-me excuse-no fui capaz… soy un cobarde… lo sé…

Y sin darme cuenta unas lagrimas empezaron a andar por mis mejillas sin poderlas detener.

-La amo, pero no soy capaz de arruinarle este día a ambos-dije tragando las lagrimas.

Acomode mi cabeza en uno de sus hombros, ella me abrazo y ahí pude desahogar todas esas lagrimas, lo único que podía hacer en ese momento era llorar por no tenerla a mi lado, por no ser yo su esposo. Mi adorada Hinata a pesar de los años no he encontrado a alguien a quien pueda amar tanto como lo hago contigo.

-Naruto-escuche esa voz a la lejanía no logro saber de quién es, busco a Karin con la mirada pero ella no está allí, no hay nadie… no hay nada…

-Naruto-vuelvo a escuchar esa voz ya más clara.

Estoy en una total oscuridad, ¿en qué momento llegue aquí?

-Naruto… Naruto…-todo se empieza a aclarar-despierta… Naruto… despierta…

Lentamente abrí mis ojos, no veía nada concretamente. Sentí un olor fuerte el cual supongo que causo que me despertara.

-Por fin despertaste Naruto-dijo aquella voz. Ya la pude reconocer completamente, era Sasuke.

-¿Qué es ese inmundo olor?- me tape la nariz mientras me incorporaba.

-Alcohol-dijo mostrándome un frasco con un contenido transparente-estabas muy profundo y por más que te llame no respondías.

-¿Cuánto llevo dormido?-pregunte aunque no escuche lo que dijo por un par de segundos aquel dueño que había tenido paso rápidamente por mi mente.

-¿Qué hora es? ¿Qué día es hoy? ¿En dónde estoy?-dije rápidamente.

-Son las 11:00 a.m. hoy es 11 de abril, estás en tu casa y por si se te olvido también, hoy el día de tu boda-como siempre su voz era seria aunque estaba con un poco de diversión…

¿Qué fue lo último que dijo? ¿Mi boda?

-¿Mi boda?-pregunte exaltado, me pare bruscamente y un gran dolor de cabeza se hizo presente.

-Aun no sabes tomar dobe-me paso un vaso con algo blanco que burbujeaba, lo mire extrañado-es para tu resaca.

Tome el bazo y me lo tome todo en un solo trago.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-no recuerdo como él entro a mi casa, bueno aunque no recuerdo mucho de lo que ha pasado, lo único que tengo presente es el nombre de Hinata.

-Karin me dio las llaves, dijo que no podía venir hoy, va a estar con Hinata, me pidió que viniera a despertarte, después de todo tomamos mucho anoche.

Algunos fragmentos de lo que sucedió la noche anterior vinieron a mi mente. Shikamaru, Sasuke, Sai, hasta Gaara, bebiendo y celebrando. Chouji riendo como loco, y Lee tan efusivo como siempre, con sus mejillas rojas de lo ebrio que debería de estar, Kiba y Shino hablando animadamente, luces y tragos sobre una mesa.

-¿Hinata? ¿Qué pasa con Hinata?-dije preocupado-¿Qué paso con Hinata y tú?

-¿Hinata y yo?-soltó una fuerte carcajada-¿Hinata y yo?

Asentí. Él rio con más fuertemente.

Recordé aun más momentos pero esta vez con Hinata.

Ahora tengo todo claro, aquel día en que con Sasuke le declaramos nuestro amor, ella me eligió a mí. Esboce una gran sonrisa. Por fin la chica a la que amaba me había correspondido.

Recordé momentos en los cuales, la abrazaba, la besaba, la amaba.

-Vete a bañar, necesitas un buen baño, aclara tus pensamientos-se seco un par de lagrimas producto de las risas anteriores.

-Sí, solo estoy confuso-me levante y me dirigí al baño en el camino deje el bazo en una mesa.

Quizá el agua fría me refrescaría y dejaría claros mis pensamientos.

Sigo pensado en ese extraño sueño. No se me sale de la cabeza. ¿Cómo pude soñar que Sasuke se iba a casar con Hinata? Mi Hinata.

Seguramente han sido los nervios a la boda, me digo a mi mismo.

Termine de bañarme, me puse una toalla alrededor de mi cintura y me dirigí a la habitación aun con agua goteando por todos lados.

Tome otra toalla y me termine de secar, vi un traje sobre la cama, seguramente Sasuke lo había puesto ahí.

Me cambie y salí con la chaqueta en la mano, la camisa sin abotonar algunos botones y la corbata sin hacer.

-Pedí un desayuno, come-me dijo Sasuke quien se encontraba sentado en el comedor, con una tostada en la mano.

-Gracias-me senté al frente de él, no había notado el hambre que tenía hasta que vi la comida.

-Ya aclaraste todo, o ¿aun sigues pensando que Hinata y o tenemos algo?-pregunto algo divertido.

-Y a tengo todo claro-el baño sí que me había ayudado-solo tuve un sueño que me dejo algo confuso-reí.

-¿Qué sueño?-quiso saber.

-No tiene importancia- y si que no tenía importancia en aquel momento-¿Karin vendrá?-dije con la intención de desviar la conversación.

-No-fue su respuesta-ayudara a Hinata a arreglase, sabes que le gusta hacer ese tipo de cosas, nos vera en la iglesia-concluyo.

-Quería verla antes.

-La veras después, come rápido que ya debemos irnos-mire el reloj que estaba casi sobre la cabeza de Sasuke 11:56 debía de estar en la iglesia a las 12:30 aunque la boda era a la 1:00.

Comí todo lo que pude, me lave los dientes, me peine y me puse colonia.

Y así tal cual estaba salí disparado de mi apartamento al auto de Sasuke.

No hubo mucha conversación en el camino, solo una la cual inicio yo después de no aguantar más, la curiosidad me ganaba.

-¿Sasuke?

-Hmp-fue su respuesta. Era ahora o nunca y de una sola le solté la pregunta.

-¿Aun sientes algo por Hinata?-lo dije secamente, al parecer para él fue una gran sorpresa, no dijo nada hasta que ahorrillo el auto.

-¿Qué dices?-la confusión estaba en su cara.

-¿Aun sientes algo por Hinata?-volví a preguntar.

Se hizo un silencio incomodo. Iba a romperlo pero el finalmente hablo.

-Claro qué no-estaba ofendido. Pero aun no me quitaba la duda.

¿Y si ese sueño me quería mostrar cómo se sentía Sasuke en este momento?

-¿No sientes nada por ella?-quería confirmar.

-Pues claro que la quiero, como amiga aclaro, hace varios años comprendí que ella te amaba solamente a ti.

-¿Ya no sientes nada por ella?

-Maldición que no-dijo mientras golpeaba el volante-Ahora amo a otra persona-me miro seriamente.

-¿A quién?-quise saber.

-A Karin, contento-me miro. No pude ocultar mi sorpresa.

¿Desde cuándo amaba a Karin? Esa información le iba a encantar a mi prima.

-Karin y yo llevamos saliendo un par de semanas-estaba aun más sorprendido.

Karin y Sasuke estaban saliendo, con razón Karin se mostraba tan feliz últimamente.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijeron?-quise saber. Merecía saberlo.

-No quiero que todas mis "admiradoras"-dijo poniendo comillas con algo de fastidio-se enteren y se vallan contra Karin.

-Merecía saber que ustedes andaban-dije ofendido.

-Lo sé, pero era mejor ocultarlo mientras la relación cojia más fuerza, pensábamos decírtelo pronto, pero no ahora-hizo una pausa-no así.

Se sentía frustrado, tal vez porque las cosas no salieron como él las tenia planeabas, pero el saber que a Sasuke le gustaba Karin y no Hinata me tranquilizaba ahora tenía muy claro. Hinata sería solamente mía, mi mujer.

-Ya veo-esboce una gran sonrisa a mi amigo-me alegro mucho por ustedes, pero…-hice una pausa-no hagas sufrir a mi prima, más te vale cuidarla.

-Claro que lo hare-me sonrío-bueno será mejor continuar.

Asentí, no hablamos más en el camino.

Ahora lo único que tengo en mente es la vida que tendré junto a Hinata, espero que este día sea perfecto.

En unos minutos llegamos a la iglesia, allí se encontraban algunas personas entre ellas mis padres, los cuales se acercaron al nosotros en cuanto nos bajamos del auto.

-Qué guapo te ves-me dijo mi madre mientras me abrazaba.

-Suéltalo lo vas a ahogar, sin mencionar que lo estas avergonzando-dijo mi padre.

-Mamá, papá que alegría verlos-dije en cuanto mi madre me soltó.

-No íbamos a faltar a la boda de nuestro hijo-dijo mi padre mientras me revolvía el cabello.

-Has crecido tan rápido-dijo mi madre soltando unas lagrimas-mi bebe se va a casar.

Me apunto por completo la camisa y me ato la corbata.

-Ya no es un bebe cálmate mujer-hablo mi padre-es un hombre hecho y derecho, ya tiene 25 años.

-Pero siempre será mi bebe-se defendió ella.

-Vamos adentro bebe-dijo Sasuke con voz burlona.

Entramos a la iglesia, aproveche para ponerme la chaqueta y arreglarme un poco el pelo.

-Gracias Sasuke de la que me salvaste.

-No hay de qué.

Estuvimos allí adentro alrededor de unos 10 minutos hablando con varios amigos y familiares de cosas triviales.

Y en medio de una conversación las campanas sonaron. Mi amada ya había llegado, tan puntual como siempre.

Me puse inquieto ante la sola idea de que en un par de segundos la vería. La gente entraba y entraba a la iglesia. Y allí de últimas entro ella junto con Hiashi. Delante de ellos venían tranquilamente Sakura y Karin, si Sakura supiera que Sasuke ahora estaba con mi prima ya se hubieran matado esas dos.

Pero mi mirada de quedo fue en la novia, mi novia. Tan hermosa como siempre, la vi mientras se acercaba a mí.

-Naruto, el camino de mi hija hoy se junta con el tuyo, cuídala-fueron las simples pero concretas palabras de Hiashi mientras me estiraba la mano de Hinata.

-Lo hare-tome la mano de ella y se la bese.

La ceremonia empezó y todo marcho normal, estaba tan feliz de que todo marchara a la perfección.

-Puede besar a la novia-dijo por fin el padre.

Le subí el velo y pude ver su hermosura, con algo de sonrojo sobre sus mejillas. La tome de la cintura y la acerque hacia mí, y nos fundimos en un beso.

-Desde este momento los declaro marido y mujer-hablo nuevamente el padre.

Desde este momento eres solamente mía Hinata Namikaze.


End file.
